Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic data storage technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods and apparatuses for writing data in a memory system.
There is a continuing demand for data storage devices having higher performance and data storage capacity. Examples of such data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), optical disk drives (ODDs), and semiconductor memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memories, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memories, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memories include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memories include read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), and flash memory.
A data storage device is typically connected with a host such as a personal computer. The host typically stores, reads, and erases various types of data in the data storage device. Accordingly, one way to improve the performance of a data storage device is to improve the way it interoperates with a host.